yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 009
き ！！ | romaji = Atsuki Yūjō!! | english = Best Friends!! | japanese translated = Burning Friendship!! | alternate = | chapter number = 9 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Best Friends!!", known as "Burning Friendship!!" in the Japanese version, is the ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Chazz Princeton watches the Duel between Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale from a distance. Professor Hibiki returns from her business trip, and is curious as why there's so much commotion at the Duel Field after school hours. She approaches Chazz, and he reveals the situation and that Syrus is dueling to avoid expulsion due to his grade of zero on the midterm. Syrus has activated "Transformation", and he thinks he's bottled up the kindness his brother chided him for in this armor, which resembles the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He reveals its effect, explaining why "Elemental Hero Stratos" was destroyed and the damage reduced to zero. He also reveals that he can negate as many attacks as he wants, but when "Transformation" is destroyed, he'll take damage equal to all the damage he negated with it. encased in the armor granted to him by "Transformation".]] Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in Defense Position and activates "Oil", letting him return the FIRE-attribute "Elemental Hero Lady Heat" in his Graveyard to his hand. Syrus believes he'll try to Summon "Elemental Hero Inferno", but realizes he does not have "Polymerization" in his hand, but believes he'll draw it next turn. Jaden and ends his turn, and Syrus Summons "Shuttleroid" in Attack Position. Jaden draws, and Syrus was correct - it's "Polymerization", which Jaden activates, fusing the "Lady Heat" and "Elemental Hero Heat" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Inferno". He attacks Syrus' "Shuttleroid", and Syrus activates its effect, allowing him remove it from play for two turns, and letting "Transformation" destroy "Inferno". Despite what's on the line, and Syrus' impressive strength, Jaden is now finally enjoying himself. Syrus draws "Carrierroid" and Summons it. He recalled that Jaden asked him why he refers to him as "big brother", despite having a real big brother. Syrus thinks that it's because his real brother taught him to duel, and due to Jaden's skill, he reminds him of Zane. Jaden activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Transformation", but Syrus activates the effect of "Carrierroid", which lets him discard a card to remove "Transformation" from play for two turns, yet keep its effect active. Jaden ends his turn, and "Shuttleroid" returns to the field, its effect inflicting Jaden 1000 points of damage. Syrus reveals that he may treat his three monsters as Spell Cards and Special Summon "Armoroid" from his Fusion Deck, while equipping it with its own Fusion Material Monsters. He attacks and destroys "Woodsman" and "Armoroid's" effect activates, dealing half of its attack points as damage. Jaden is shocked that he's about to lose, but knows that losing his Deck is not an option, because of who gave him the Deck to begin with. He plays "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. He Summons "Elemental Hero Voltic", equipping it with "Voltic Spear", which gives it a 1000-point attack boost. He then activates "Hero Solidarity", removing two "Elemental Heroes" in his Graveyard from play and letting him destroy two Spell or Trap Cards. He chooses two of "Armoroid's" equipped monsters, and its attack reduces to 1500 as a result. "Voltic" attacks and destroys "Armoroid", with the former's effect placing all removed from play cards into the Graveyard - including "Transformation", so Syrus takes damage via its effect, and Jaden wins the duel. Jaden protests to Dr. Crowler over Syrus being expelled over one zero, and Professor Hibiki arrives. She reveals that the transcripts Crowler took from her office were only provisional versions, and that there was a technicality. Syrus forgot to write his name down, so the computer automatically gave him a zero. He really scored a 91%. Hibiki had also submitted the finished transcripts to Chancellor Sheppard before leaving on her business trip, and intends to report Crowler to him. She also reveals that Jaden has to take a make-up midterm, with points automatically deducted, since he skipped the exam altogether. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Syrus Truesdale Duel continues from the previous chapter. Jaden's turn Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (1000/2000) in Defense Position and activates "Oil", returning the "Elemental Hero Lady Heat" in his Graveyard to his hand. Syrus' turn Syrus Normal Summons "Shuttleroid" (1000/1200) in Attack Position. Jaden's turn Jaden activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Lady Heat" and "Elemental Hero Heat" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Inferno" (2300/1200) in Attack Position. He attacks "Shuttleroid", but Syrus activates its effect, removing it from play for two turns. The attack becomes a direct attack, but "Transformation" negates the damage to Syrus' Life Points and destroys "Inferno". Syrus' turn Syrus draws and Normal Summons "Carrierroid". Jaden's turn Jaden draws and activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" in an attempt to destroy "Transformation", but Syrus activates the effect of "Carrierroid", discarding a card to remove "Transformation" from play for 2 turns, but retaining its effect. Syrus' turn "Shuttleroid" returns to the field during Syrus' Standby Phase, dealing Jaden 1000 damage with its effect (Jaden: 4000 → 3000). Syrus Special Summons "Armoroid", equipping "Shuttleroid", "Tankroid" and "Carrierroid" to it as Equip Spell Cards. He attacks and destroys "Woodsman", with the effect of "Armoroid" dealing half its ATK as damage to Jaden (Jaden 3000 → 1650). Jaden's turn Jaden activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards - "Hero Solidarity" and "Elemental Hero Voltic". He Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Voltic" (1000/1600) in Attack Position and equips it with "Voltic Spear", increasing its ATK by 1000, to 2000. He then activates "Hero Solidarity", removing the two "Elemental Heroes" in his Graveyard from play, and destroying one of Syrus' Spell or Trap Cards for each one removed. With two of its equipped Fusion Material Monsters destroyed, the ATK of "Armoroid" is decreased by 1200, to 1500. Jaden attacks and destroys "Armoroid" with "Voltic" (Syrus: 3400 → 2900), with the latter's effect activating, placing all currently removed from play cards in the Graveyard. As "Mystical Space Typhoon" is free from the effect of "Carrierroid", its effect resolves, destroying "Transformation", which deals all the damage it negated to Syrus' Life Points (Syrus: 2900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.